Love of Flowers
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: AU-Tezuka, Sanada,and Atobe all work together, they are twenty-four years old and successful. They will meet their loved ones through flowers well a flower shop to be more precise, where two beautiful young men Fuji and Yukimura work in...yaoi-Perfectpair
1. Tiger Lily

**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters.

**Pairing**: main TezukaFuji, SanadaYukimura, Atobe/?(you'll have 2 wait n see) a lot more pairings in future chapters…

**Summary**: AU-Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe all work together, they are twenty-four years old and highly successful. They will meet their loved ones through flowers well a flower shop to be more precise, where two beautiful young men (Fuji and Yukimura) work in…will there love conquer all….YAOI (main **Perfect Pair** and **Alpha Pair**, and a lot of side pairings)

**A/N-**this is my first fic ever, I have yet to edit…hope you enjoy and its not so crappy, I already have the first ten chapters written, I will update ever 3 days…hopefully…enjoy!

"Sir, you have a call waiting for you in line two."

"I'm busy at the moment." Was the stern reply.

"Yes sir I know but it is your mother, Ayana-san; she said it's extremely urgent."

"Put her through." Tezuka sighed knowing fully well that his mother's call was in the least urgent. 'She probably wants to see if I'm still alive', he thought. Being buried with workload for the past few months made him forgetful of many things; he shouldn't have waited four months to reply to his mothers calls, but he was no child he was already twenty-four years old and highly capable of standing on his own. Never the less, Tezuka knew fully well that if his mother said it was urgent it most likely was in _her_ own way. He reached for the phone already aware of the long conversation ahead.

"Hello okasan."

"Kunimitsu, I was worried something happened to you, I haven't heard form you for months you've had us all worried. I didn't raise my son so that he couldn't so much as give a minute of his life to call at least once a week." Ayana said in a concern voice.

"Hn, gomennasia."

Ayana sighed she knew how busy her son was but his lack of interest in his family affairs worried her often.

"Well I know how busy you are, but I hope you will visit us next week it's a special day after all."

"Hai, I will." Tezuka glanced at his calendar he hated to admit that he had forgotten his parents anniversary, and only realized it when he saw the date circled. He knew that if he said he had forgotten his mother would just continue lecturing him. "I know it's a special day for you and otosan, I will make it on time, don't worry." He added.

"Well that's great to hear we will be waiting for your arrival on Saturday than, remember Kunimitsu that is four days from now." She laughed softly. "Take care, my son."

Tezuka placed the phone back on the receiver and glanced at his watch, the board meeting was about to start, he felt it was wise to arrive early. Atobe never was keen of others arriving late other than himself. 'That's the benefit of being president of a large hotel-chain, and your father being the owner of it all.' He thought to himself.

--------

Tezuka noticed he was too early when he saw no one at the meeting hall, he decided to sit down at a table and wait. Moments later others began to arrive, a few people he did not seem to recognize. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he glanced up and was pleased in knowing that it was someone he was familiar with.

"Sanada, it's good to see you again."

"Aah, likewise." The tall dark-haired man replied, taking a seat next to Tezuka.

Tezuka had met Sanada at a meeting three years ago when they were both newcomers to the company. Since then he's been fond of the man. They were both men of few words. He learned that they both weren't in favor of meaningless conversations, and tended on ending such conversations quickly. He soon learned that sharing such a trait earned them both the nickname, _the stoic pair_. Although he wasn't fond of the name he was in no place to judge others opinions of him; his mother always told him that humans were entitled to their own opinion be it good or bad.

"How are you holding up with the new position?" Sanada asked.

"It's going well, although being a general manager is quite different from being a branch manager."

"Aah, I heard Atobe insisted in you being transferred here, he can be such a persistent ma-

"Sanada Genichiro, I hope you of all people aren't talking ill of me." Atobe cut into the conversation, entering the meeting hall with both grace and an air of authority, taing a seat next to Sanada.

"Atobe, so you decided to arrive early to your own meeting, that's a first." Tezuka couldn't help but smirk at the comment knowing how truthful it was.

"Sanada I hope, I don't have to remind you that I am the president of this company, and such comments can get you out of your vice-president seat."

"Yes, Atobe I know you've been saying so for the past three years." Sanada replied with an amused voice.

Atobe glared at Sanada cursing the day he allowed such a man to enter his company, but he couldn't deny that he was of value to the company, and the fact that his father forbade him from firing Sanada just added more to his annoyance. He decided to ignore Sanada for the rest of the day although this might prove impossible. Instead he turned to face his _great_ friend Tezuka.

"Tezuka I heard your parents are celebrating their anniversary on Saturday, isn't that great.

If Tezuka was surprised at Atobe's comment he hid it well instead he was curious in as to how Atobe heard of the news, but knowing Atobe the way he did he probably didn't want to know how. "How do you know about the anniversary?" he asked anyway.

"Tsk, tsk Tezuka of course _I _know. But if you must know how, Ayana-san told me herself, over our phone conversation, I call her once a month to catch up on things. It's always a joy hearing from her. In fact she told me how she saw mother at the shopping district just the other day, and how they spend the rest of the afternoon shopping together, of course you already know this, ne?"

Tezuka glared at Atobe. 'Of course _he_ knew' he thought.

"Well that's enough about our private affairs, I heard our very own Sanada, yes the stoic Sanada, has himself a hot date Friday night, ne Sanada." Atobe said making it seem as more than a statement then a question. He smirked when he saw Sanada flinch. 'This is what I love about my job' he thought to himself.

"How do you know about that, actually don't tell me I know your ways, but if you must now yes I do have a date. Now we _all_ know thanks." Sanada said with much less enjoyment than Atobe was showing.

"Well of course you're thanking me, I just thought this was the biggest news we've heard all year." Atobe smirked then turned to face Tezuka. "Now Tezuka I know how busy you've been, so I'm pretty sure you didn't have much time to pick out a present for your mother, I took the liberty of getting one for you, of course it will be from you, all you have to do is pick it up from the flower shop near by; I already placed the order, no need to thank me. I'm sure Sanada will love to take you there since he's so fond of the place, ne Sanada?"

Tezuka noticed the faint blush in Sanada's face but decided to ignore it. Whatever caused Sanada to blush must have been amusing to Atobe since he couldn't seem to suppress his laughter. He wasn't sure he should take Atobe's offer. But it was true that he forgot all about buying his mother a present and decided that flowers were better than anything he would have bought her either way. "Arigatou Atobe."

"Aah…well you can both go now before they close the shop."

"What about the meeting?" Sanada asked.

"Oh yes, the meeting well don't worry about that you can both pay me back later." Atobe smirked and exited the room laughing.

"Che, he calls himself a dignified man." Sanada glared at Atobe's direction knowing he wasn't there to see. "Well might as well take this opportunity to go, come on Tezuka." Sanada said in a commanding voice.

"Hn."

-----

"Fuji, Atobe-san just called saying someone will be coming to pick up the order he placed, in a few minutes." A young man with light blue hair said in a soft voice.

"Well it's a good thing he himself isn't coming; my day has been great so far I don't want such an arrogant man to ruin it." A young man with honey brown hair said from the counter in the flower shop.

"Don't say that Fuji, he can be nice when he wants to." Yukimura assured.

"Hai, Hai, you say that about everyone, Yukimura." Fuji sighed sensing that he was about to enter an argument with Yukimura something he always tried to avoid knowing that although the ever smiling Yukimura is nice at times, he can also show his sadistic side when least expected. He couldn't help but wondered if his own sadistic side rubbed off to Yukimura. He decided to change the topic. "So tell me about this guy you're going on a date with on Friday night. I thought you weren't planning on dating anytime soon, anyway." Fuji asked with his ever pleasant smile on his face.

"Yes I did say that but I've known him for a few months now, and I know he's different, I can tell." Yukimura said with a faint shade of pink visible on his face.

Fuji sighed he's heard this one too many times. But decided to keep his comments to himself he hasn't met the guy but he already knew he would hurt Yukimura like the rest of the guys did. He has had his own share of pain and didn't want to see his best-friend go through another heartbreak. He was cut off from his thoughts when two men in suits, both stoic looking, entered the shop. Customers came to their shop everyday but he couldn't help but stare at them, the air around them seemed refined especially that of the bespectacled young man. He found himself staring at the man more than he should and was quite startled when said man stared back.

'Something is definitely different about him.' Fuji thought.

**TBC**-hope you enjoyed!


	2. Cinnamon

1**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!!...although I said I would update every 3 days I decided to update the story now because I don't want to abandon my other stories...sorry for my horrible English...so yea hope you continue to enjoy, reviews are much appreciated!!

"Welcome, how can I help you." Fuji said in a much to cheerful voice.

"We're here to pick up the order placed by Atobe." Sanada answered, while glancing at the shop searching for a peculiar light blue haired man, which didn't go unnoticed by Fuji who tried to suppress a light chuckle. 'Could he be more obvious' thought Fuji. "Sanada-san, Yukimura is in the back of the shop he will be here shortly, don't get too anxious, ne."

Sanada blushed at Fuji's comment he knew the man was observant but to see right through him was something not many were capable of. He decided not to comment and gave a curt nod, he knew far too well how far Fuji's teasing could go and decided not to be at the receiving end of it.

Fuji turned his attention to the bespectacled man standing next to Sanada, "So you're an acquaintance of Atobe, nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Syusuke, owner of the shop." Fuji said with a smile. Fuji had already known Sanada and Atobe for two years. He wasn't fond of the arrogance that surrounded Atobe and was rather annoyed at the fact that he was their top client. But he did sense that the bespectacled man standing in front of him was far different rom those so called _friends _Atobe brought to the shop.

"Aah, Tezuka Kunimitsu, pleasure." was the blunt response from Tezuka. Tezuka couldn't deny that the flower shop was indeed rather elegant, and had an aroma that was rather pleasing and in a way relaxing, there was no trace of dreadfulness. He also couldn't deny that the man before him was a beauty and the surrounding beauty of the shop made him stand out more. His features were far to delicate for a male, but there was still a sign of muscularity in him; his smile was also radiant so much so that tezuka couldn't help but stare, something he never did. His thoughts were interrupted when a young blue haired man entered the room.

"Sanada, its great to see you again." Yukimura said with a slight hint of surprise, he wasn't expecting to see Sanada so soon, but it was still pleasing to his eyes to see such a handsome man. "Guess you couldn't wait for our date Friday night." Yukimura said with a mile that seemed somehow sadistic."

Sanada blushed once again. Tezuka noted that this was the fourth time Sanada blushed in a day which was highly rare. He wasn't in the least surprised that the blue haired man was his so call date; he already knew of Sanada and Atobe's preference. And he wasn't one to judge even if he never showed interest in love or having a significant other, but he did know that there was no such thing as gender nor age when one loves another.

Sanada found no words to say and decided to change the topic. "Yes well Atobe send us to get the order he placed."

"Hn, just a minute, Yukimura come with me to fetch Atobe-_sama's_ order." Fuji said in a cheerful young men left the room, leaving Tezuka and Sanada to themselves.

"So...Fuji caught your interest." Tezuka was quite startled by Sanada's comment he himself hadn't noticed that he was staring at Fuji the whole time. "You should be careful Tezuka, Fuji's different, and I mean this in many ways." Sanada added.

Tezuka didn't quite understand Sanada's warning but decided against it. "Sanada, thanks for the warning but I don't need it I'm not interested in such things." Sanada nodded at Tezuka's reply.

--------

"So he also works for Atobe, he is quite handsome don't you agree?" Yukimura smiled knowing that his best friend seemed to have an instant liking to Tezuka.

"Hn, I guess he is." Fuji replied with his ever present smile.

"Well just remember what you told me, just a couple of minutes ago you know about the whole _falling too fast_." Yukimura said with a smirk.

"Saa...I just met the guy, he's just handsome and has a different air around him." Yukimura grinned. 'So you're using my own words against me' he thought.

"We should go back we need to close the shop soon anyways." Fuji said trying to change the topic but to no avail.

"Hn...I think I'll invite them for some tea, I'm sure Sanada wont mind, and you would have an excuse to have a conversation with Tezuka-san." Yukimura smirked knowing that Fuji wouldn't protest to his idea. "Fine..you win Yukimura, just admit you want to spend more time with Sanada." Fuji was pleased that his comment affected Yukimura seeing how he turned a deep shade of pink. He decided to play along with Yukimura. 'This will be fun' he thought.

------

"Sir, Oshitari-san is here to see you."

"Aah, let him in." Atobe signed the last of the paper works the branch office had sent him. Awaiting for his friend to enter. 'Its been a while since I last saw Yuushi' he thought to himself.

A young bespectacled man with dark blue hair entered Atobe's office. Oshitari was already familiar with the office and took a seat across from Atobe. "Keigo, it's been a while, how's the business coming along."

"Aah it has been some time, three months to be exact. And of course the business is going well how can it not with my leadership." Oshitari smirked at his friends comment. 'Che he still hasn't changed such an arrogant bastard' he thought to himself.

"Yuushi, you must have something important to talk about, you could have called instead of just flying over hear, not that I don't appreciate your visit but it is somewhat rare. Che don't tell me you had a fight with that little whore of a man you call your lover." Atobe said with amusement in his voice.

"Keigo I ve told you many times to not call him that, I still can't comprehend what you dislike about him, you introduced him to me yourself." Oshitari glared at Atobe, he knew how arrogant Atobe could be and although he had much patience it always wore thin around Atobe. "Anyways, I m hear to tell you some news I've heard, something I thought should be said face to face rather than through a phone conversation."

"Aah what might that be?" Atobe asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I thought you should know now before someone else spread the news. _He's_ coming back Atobe. He'll be here in a months time. I think now is a better time than ever for the both of you to talk and clear your misunderstandings it has already been four years, you can't hide from _him_ for ever I hope you know." Atobe was quite shock form hearing the news, he didn't expect to confront his past so soon. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well, I just came to tell you before you heard from other sources, I do hope you can resolve your issues Keigo. You deserve happiness. I'll keep in contact and tell you when _he_ has arrived in Tokyo. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you." With that said Oshitari rose from his seat and exited the office. He's known Atobe Keigo for fifteen years and knows when he should be left alone and when he doesn't want to talk to anyone. 'Don't screw up this time Keigo, you did it once it's not wise to do it again.'

Atobe stared in silence at the door. "He's back."

-----

Tezuka did not know how he got himself in this situation, he was sitting at a table with Sanada, Yukimura, and Fuji. They had invited them to a cup of tea since after closing the shop. Tezuka was quick in rejecting the offer but after glancing at Sanada who seemed eager to agree to the invitation, he found himself accepting the offer instead. He now found himself enjoying a nice conversation with the honey haired man.

"Aah, so it's your parents anniversary, that's nice." Fuji smiled

"Hn." was the curt response from Tezuka. 'So he's a man of few words...luckily I like that.' Fuji smiled at his own thought. "Well thankfully Atobe knows how to chose flowers, although he's arrogant he does have taste. If it were a present for your girlfriend I don't think she would appreciate a bouquet of Stephanotis(1), girls tend to prefer roses."

"Hn, but I have no girlfriend at the moment." Tezuka answered with a stoic face.

'Hmm so he's single, well that's good.' Fuji thought.

Tezuka felt that the conversation was turning somewhat awkward, glancing at his watch he noticed that it was getting pretty late. "Sanada, I think we should get going, Atobe doesn't appreciate tardiness." Sanada nodded; both man stood up. "Fuji-san, Yukimura-san thank you for the tea it was great, but we must be on our way." Tezuka said in a polite manner.

"Of course, anytime." Yukimura replied quickly glancing at Sanada's way. Both instantly blushed. "Well Sanada I'll be seeing you Friday night." Yukimura reminded him placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Sanada blushed furiously. He was at a lost of words something that happened often whenever he was around Yukimura. "Aah." he managed to say, although nervously.

"It was great meeting you Tezuka-san." Fuji smiled.

"Aah, likewise."

"I hope your mother enjoys the present, if there are any questions on how to water or care for the flowers please contact me. You can call me for _anything_." Tezuka noticed the emphasize Fuji placed on the last word. "Aah, arigatou, take care."

"Sanada I think you were right about Fuji-san." Tezuka said with an expression that seemed somewhat amused. Sanada noticed the small smile creeping on Tezuka's face.

'Don't fall to quickly Tezuka, that was my real warning.' Sanada thought to himself.

**TBC**----

1-Stephanotis: means happiness in marriage.

-hope you guys enjoyed!! I will continue to update. Thought you should know that each chapter is named after a flower either because of the situation or well just because I want to. Ch.1 was named Tiger Lily meaning wealth and pride, mainly because of Atobe he has a big role in the story which you will discover shortly. Ch 2 was named Cinnamon meaning love and beauty. Sorry for such a long A/N but im using a format in which I will be having single chapters for side pairings, the first of which will be after ch 5. So far I have two side parings (**golden pair**,** dirty pair**). I am taking any recommendations. That's all!!!!


	3. Fir

**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** thanks again for the wonderful reviews!!!...sorry for all the OOC-ness, but I really haven't seen all the anime or read the whole manga....here's chapter 3, I don't really like it but its crucial for the story's development...next chapter there will be fluff...enjoy!!

Tezuka glanced at his watch, it was already 6:11pm. He had been working nonstop for the last two days, but he still found himself restless. He had gone to work early in the morning only to be asked to leave by Atobe. The latter thought he should rest or he would collapse in any due minute. He didn't place much of an argument; once he was at his apartment he instantly fell , he couldn't really call it sleeping, since all he did was think about a honey-haired man. He was all he thought about recently, he was bewildered as to why he would think of Fuji, he had just met the man. He couldn't deny that the thought of Fuji was a complete distraction to him, he had even almost missed his mothers call just the day before, thanking him for the beautiful flowers and reminding him to at least show his face once tomorrow.

Tezuka rubbed his temples and laid the book he was 'reading' on the bed. He decided that fresh air might be a good distraction towards his thoughts. He walked out to the balcony. He noticed how clear the night sky was. He took a few minutes to enjoy the beautiful scenery before him; his eyes laid on the full moon that was radiating a beautiful light, it seemed to him as if the moon was smiling at home. That thought alone was enough to picture the ever smiling face of Fuji. "Ridiculous" he muttered to himself.

The wind suddenly turned cold, he decided to go back inside. His gaze fell upon his bedroom, he never had noticed how big it was. Atobe had insisted he buy the apartment his words were something along the lines of, "You have the money Tezuka, might as well go all out." Of course since Atobe himself owned more than fifty hotels around the word he would understand the luxury of spending money, Tezuka thought bitterly. He had to admit that the apartment was to his liking he would even say it was perfect if it wasn't for all the empty space he had, which made the apartment seem even lonelier than it already was.

Glancing at his clock he noticed how late it was getting, and realized he hadn't eaten dinner yet. So much for his constant reminder of getting careless, he thought. Deciding to buy something from the grocery he grabbed his jacket and headed out the apartment. "Maybe taking a walk will do some good." He thought.

----

Sanada leaned against the wall, staring at Atobe who was sitting at his desk, eyes staring back at him. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why did he wait four years to come back?" he suddenly asked Atobe.

"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him yet, but Yuushi mentioned that one of his relatives passed away recently."

"What do you mean you haven't talked to him yet, it's been four years already. Atobe don't be a fool do you really think you can avoid him for the rest of your life. Didn't you say yourself that he was your childhood friend."

"Sanada I really don't need you to remind me that. I am fully aware of that fact." Atobe replied in an agitated voice.

Sanada was suddenly mad at Atobe. He had been informed of what occurred four years ago, and couldn't help but think Atobe was a poor excuse of a man. Sanada was fully aware that Atobe needed someone to tell him the truth if not he was going to commit the same mistake twice.

"Really, you are, well if you insist of being fully aware of the situation don't try to runaway like a coward face him already. Be a _man_. Don't you think you've already caused him too much pain already, why add more." He said in a slightly louder voice.

Atobe couldn't believe what Sanada had just assumed of him, 'che know he decides to talk more than he should' he thought bitterly. "I'll only say this once Sanada, Atobe Keigo is no coward, I am not running away I choose to face my problems or not. And I, of course am a far greater man than you think...and anyway he wasn't the only one in pain, I was too."

"I'm sure you were Atobe that clearly explains why he ran away from you." Sanada replied coldly.

"I didn't make him runaway he left by himself." Atobe said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Fine Atobe, it's pointless continuing this conversation. I just hope you don't screw things up again. I'll take my leave now." Sanada left the room, leaving Atobe with his thoughts.

Atobe took hold of the picture on his desk. Oshitari had fax him information he thought he would need.

"You haven't changed at all." he said while smiling at the picture in his hands. Seeing the picture brought back memories he thought he had locked up long ago.

"_I love you Keigo, I love you so much." A sweet voice said._

"_I love you too." The gray haired man replied._

"_Keigo please don't ever leave me, my life would be meaningless if you did." _

"_I won't. You'd do anything form me right?" Atobe asked with a grin on his face._

"_Of course, I'd do anything for you." the sweet voice answered with a smile on his face._

"_I could hurt you, you know, are you still willing to stay by my side if something were to happen." Atobe asked while running his hands through the boy's soft hair._

"_Yes, I don't care if you hurt me I will still stay with you forever." The owner of the sweet voice answered with an assuring tone and beaming bright eyes._

_Atobe's grin grew wider he leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's lips, demanding for entrance which he won when the boy parted his lips, his tongue running freely through the boy's mouth. "Good" he muttered through the kiss._

Atobe was brought back to reality when he heard his cell phone ringing. He decided not to answer, instead focusing on the picture before him before he placed it somewhere safe. "He's right, I can't avoid this forever." He muttered before leaving his office abruptly.

----

"You know Yukimura, if you glare at that clock any longer, it'll probably break." Fuji said with a light chuckle, noticing how his friend had been glaring at the clock as if glaring at it would make time go faster.

"Yes well, I think it's already broken." Yukimura answered with a hint of irritation.

"Saa it probably is. What time are you suppose to meet Sanada anyway?"

"In ten minutes. But I want to make him wait. I wonder how patient he can be." the blue haired man answered with a wide smile.

"Saa...don't tease him too much, he would probably break. But really what do you see in such a stoic man." Fuji said with amusement.

"Heh, I can ask you the same thing my dear Syuu-chan, or did you think I didn't notice the way you looked at Tezuka." Yukimura replied with double the amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about...shouldn't you get going now." Fuji replied with a wider smile on his face.

"Hn, I think you're right I'll just walk really slowly. Just remember to close the shop before you leave. And please refrain yourself from thinking about Tezuka too much, ne. Ja ne!" Yukimura laughed lightly while leaving.

Fuji glared in Yukimura's direction. Ignoring his last comment he decided to go to the nearby park. Grabbing his camera and keys he left after closing the shop.

-----

Before grabbing dinner Tezuka decided to take a stroll through the park near his apartment complex. Trying to stop his mind from wondering off, he decided to go deeper into the park. There was noone around. He was grateful, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

While walking ahead, he heard a click; curious as to what it was he tried to find the source of the noise. Before he knew it he found himself staring at a young honey haired man. "Fuji..." was all uttered. Hearing his name Fuji looked back and noticed Tezuka. He was surprised but still managed to speak, " Hello, Tezuka-san, what brings you over here at this time of night." Tezuka averted his eyes from Fuji."Taking a walk." Was his rather stern reply.

"Saa...I see, well are you in any hurry?"

"No." Tezuka replied honestly; he really wasn't in much of a hurry, he preferred to be outside rather than in his apartment with nothing to do.

"Well that's good, that means you can accompany me in taking pictures." Fuji replied with a wide smile plastered on his face. Before Tezuka could manage a reply he found himself being dragged by his sleeve.

'This will be fun.' Fuji thought to himself.

-**Fir** means time and evaluation, I think it fit this chapter well.

-okay so the confirmed pairing I have are the **golden pair**, **dirty pair**, and **silver pair**. In my original story there was sweet pair but they had no happy ending so I scrapped it off, so sorry to those who asked for the sweet pair. The pairing I mentioned above will have their own chapters as a side story and they will have many appearances.


	4. Gloxinia

**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters.

**A/N**: so yea to make up for ch3 my crappiest chapter here is chapter 4 which is much longer fill with a bit of fluff...sorry for the crappy grammar I haven't really edited I type this through my phone so yea....enjoy!!!

Yukimura couldn't help but stare at the handsome man across from him. He had never seen Sanada wear anything but a suit, that is until tonight. Although Sanada wore casual clothing, Yukimura couldn't help but think he was still attractive. He was also suddenly aware of the strong face features Sanada held. He found himself lost observing the handsome face before him for what seemed to be for the first time. Averting his eyes might have caused him to miss a new discovery, so he dared not to.

He was taken aback when he called to mind that they were in a restaurant, a much too fancy one.

Although the restaurant was beautiful in its own right, Yukimura couldn't help but feel awkward. There was a sense of distress in the air, he wasn't use to such an ambience. The atmosphere around the two wasn't great either it was almost stiffening. Trying to break the ice Yukimura thought it would be wise to begin a conversation. "Sanada, you must have other hobbies you tend to when not working, mind sharing with me?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Hn, I do Kendo." Was the abrupt reply.

"Really, that must be interesting. How long have you practiced it?" Yukimura was indeed taken aback but curiosity won him out.

"Hn it is. I've been practicing for fourteen years. My grandfather owns a dojo I practice there whenever I'm not busy." Sanada was suddenly relieved, there had been an awkward atmosphere between the two. Conversing wasn't his strongest trait after all.

"Incredible, fourteen years is a long time, you must be very talented. I read somewhere that kendo is a form of discipline for both the mind and body and helps to bring forth good relations with both your surroundings and the people part of it. You are an admirable man Sanada." Yukimura chuckled witnessing the change of color in Sanada's face.

Feeling himself relax under Yukimura's eyes, he decided to ask Yukimura the same. "And you, do you have any hobbies?"

Although he didn't expect Sanada to ask such a question he felt him self mesmerized by the genuine dark brown eyes staring at him.

"I like to draw during my spare time, mainly nature though."

"Aah, you must be truly talented."

"Please Sanada do not flatter me, you have yet to see my work." Yukimura said with a faint chuckle.

"I don't have to, I can tell that you put all your effort in everything that you do, I believe that in itself is something quite admirable."

Yukimura couldn't resist the blush creeping on his face, and Sanada smiling at him just made it worst. Trying to gather himself again he changed the topic. "Ne, Sanada since you chose the restaurant I get to choose our next scene, okay?"

"Hn."

----

After much dragging and hesitation Tezuka found himself on top of what seemed to be a small hill, with Fuji next to him. Fuji had dragged him deeper into the park for what seemed like ten minutes, the honey haired man standing next to him signaled for him to take a sit. With much hesitation, he decided there was nothing wrong with spending some time with the smaller man. Deep inside he was rather pleased that Fuji had dragged him all the way, the brushing of his fingers against his own felt warm and soothing.

Fuji didn't really understand why he had dragged Tezuka the way he did. The only thing he did know was that once he saw him he wanted to spend some time with him. To his surprise Tezuka hadn't said a single word, he didn't even utter a word of protest in being dragged the way he was.

When Tezuka had told him that he was in no hurry he took that as his chance and he couldn't let it go. The bespectacled man had been in his mind since he met him, he found it preposterous

since he'd just met him but he knew it would just be a lie denying the fact. He glanced to his side and noticed tezuka looking up at the moon.

"It's beautiful, ne Tezuka?"

Tezuka hadn't realized he was staring up at the night sky until Fuji commented on the moons beauty. "Aah it is."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Fuji wanted to start a conversation, looking at his camera inside his bag he started to wonder about many things, mainly about Tezuka. He couldn't help wanting to ask the man questions and talk to him about what was on his mind. He found it strange, but with Tezuka he felt at ease, more than he ever head. Just his presence alone was relaxing.

"What's wrong?" Fuji was startled that Tezuka had asked such a question 'was it that obvious'. His smile still on his face he decided to tell Tezuka what was on his mind. "Ne, Tezuka don't you feel that people act differently during the day and night?"

Although he didn't quite understand his question, he knew Fuji's question held a much deeper meaning. "Hn, everyone is to some extent."

Fuji smiled he wasn't expecting such an answer from Tezuka, but he was pleased either way. "I think so too. I think that during the day some people aren't themselves, mainly because they follow a routine, be it at work, school, or home. Their expression is the same never changing, because changing ones daily routine is like changing a part of themselves. I think noone wants that to happen. But during the night, all your worries are gone, you sleep of your stress; your problems. During the night you are set free to be what you want. Either it be through your dreams or reality, because noone knows the real you, but you. Ne?"

Tezuka knew what Fuji meant and heard the sadness through his voice. He now understood what Sanada might have meant by what he told him before, because even though Fuji was smiling he could clearly see his sadness. "Hn." he replied.

"Saa...Tezuka you're a man of few words, ne." Fuji chuckled, seeing Tezuka staring at him made him believe that he truly was listening to him. "Ne, Tezuka don't you think love is the same. When you love someone you show them your true self. Your significant other accepts you for who you are and what you are, but you can never see the truth in their eyes. They can promise you eternal love but sometimes you don't think its enough because it may not be true. What you don't see is the truth and what you do see is a lie...when you're heartbroken noone will realize it because only you know your heart is consumed with darkness, noone else can see it though."

Tezuka had no words to say, he knew that Fuji was talking about himself, and he felt like he just heard a part of him that others have yet to reach. Staring at the honey haired man, he couldn't help but want to break the barriers that only he saw, although he'd just met him he felt like he had to protect him as bizarre as the thought was.

Fuji noticed Tezuka staring at home, and had just recollected everything he had just told him. "Gomen nasai, Tezuka...I just went on talking must seem strange, ne." He said with a slightly forced laughter.

"No, don't be, I understand, more than you think." The bespectacled man replied with a genuine smile. For the first time that night Fuji had realized just how handsome Tezuka was, and his smile was the most beautiful he'd seen. He returned the smile with one of his own except this time it was genuine one. He reached out his hand and leaned forward brushing Tezuka's chest, he placed his hand on the taller man's heart.

"Tezuka you are far too kind. Hearing me, who is almost a complete stranger to you rant about weird things. I'm sure you had the chance to love, and who ever was loved by you must have been very lucky and blessed." Fuji said with a smile, hand still by Tezuka's heart.

Tezuka placed his hand on top of Fuji's, whose was on his chest. He noticed Fuji flinch at the sudden touch. "I wouldn't know, I've never experienced such a feeling, but I am willing to." He said in low whispered.

Fuji's eyes shot open, and for the first time Tezuka saw the beautiful cerulean orbs that were always hidden away; he felt himself feeling drawn by them. Fuji blushed while staring into Tezuka's eyes, his heart still pounding rapidly from his comment. He knew the comment was meant to be ambiguous, and seeing how serious Tezuka was made him feel nervous. He didn't know what he was feeling, all he knew was that looking at Tezuka made his heat skip a beat or two.

Withdrawing his hand from the bespectacled man's chest he tried to change the atmosphere which had suddenly turned awkward and made him nervous. He reached into his bag, and shoved a meatbun into Tezuka's direction.

Trying to stop his heart from beating so fast, and ignoring the feeling he felt after Fuji removed his hand from his chest, Tezuka kindly accepted the meatbun with a smile, forgetting that he went out to fetch some dinner in the first place. Taking a bite he tasted something strange, but being the man that he is he didn't show it on his face.

Noticing Tezuka's change in color, Fuji chuckled and commented on the meatbun. "Gomen, I like wasabi on my meatbuns, guess I forgot to warn you." Fuji laughed heartily at Tezuka's surprised expression.

Something told tezuka, that Fuji was aware that he'd offer him a wasabi meatbun, but he ignored it. Instead he followed Fuji's eyes which fell on the clear night sky.

'Sanada you were right he is different.' Tezuka thought to himself.

------

Sanada had followed Yukimura and was surprised to know that the latter led him to a park. It was already getting chilly and there was no other presence around the area. A part of him was grateful that they could be alone, but he also didn't want Yukimura to catch a cold. He noticed Yukimura motioning him to sit down on the grass, beside him.

Both sat side by side enjoying the scenery. "It's beautiful, ne. I come here to draw often." The blue haired man said with a soft smile.

"It is beautiful, but there are other things much more beautiful then this." Sanada replied staring back at Yukimura. Yukimura stared at Sanada with disbelief, 'did he really just say that' he thought to himself. At the sudden realization of what he meant he found himself staring at the man with wide eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Came the sudden question from Sanada. Yukimura nodded.

"It's about Atobe, every time I would talk to you about him you always tell me that he isn't what he seems, that he is different; you even went so far as to call him kind. May I ask why. Did you two have a previous relationship?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Sanada regretted it, he saw the hurt look in Yukimura's eyes.

"Sanada, please do not offend me. Do you seriously believe that I had a relationship with Atobe. If I did I wouldn't seek you out. I would never do that to two friends, Atobe is just a dear friend of mine, a friend nothing more." Yukimura replied with hurt in his eyes.

"Gomen nasai...I know I shouldn't have assumed that, but I really don't want anything or anyone to come in the way of our relationship. I really like you." Sanada once again regretted the words that came out of his mouth, this wasn't the way he wanted to confess to Yukimura. He blushed at the declaration he had just made.

Yukimura blushed, he was surprised at Sanada's declaration. All the hurt he once had turned to joy at Sanada's sudden confession.

"How bold Sanada." He said with a wide smile. "If you're going to be so bold I guess I should be too, ne?" With that said he leaned closer to Sanada's face, he noticed Sanada wince at the sudden movement, closing the gap between them he leaned in until his lips were on Sanada's.

Sanada was too shock too move, but he liked how Yukimura's soft lips felt on his. Trying to deepen the kiss, he pulled Yukimura closer to his body siting him on his lap. Trying to taste more of Yukimura his tongue pressed against his lips asking for entrance. After a mere second Yukimura complied, soon enough a war with their tongues initiated. After a few minutes both parted with resistance due to lack of oxygen.

After gasping for the much air he needed Yukimura stared at Sanada's eyes, "I really like you, too...Genichiro." Sanada felt himself blush for the sudden use of his first name. "Seiichi..." he muttered. He placed his lips on Yukimura's again. And only stopped when he noticed how late it was getting. "We should start heading back." He whispered though he hesitated to do so.

"Yes, we should, I don't want Fuji getting worried."

While walking through the park Sanada noticed two figures that seemed awfully familiar. "Isn't that Tezuka with Fuji by the tree. What are they doing together?" He asked his now lover.

"Heh, I guess it is, let them be. We wouldn't want to interrupt know would we." Yukimura seemed amused seeing the two from afar.

"Hn."

------

"Thank you for walking me home Tezuka."

"Aah.'

Fuji chuckled, "I hope we can meet again soon, remember you can call me for anything. I'll hear you out next time. I had a great time."

"Hn, I'll call if anything arises." Tezuka replied, he knew perfectly well what Fuji had meant and it didn't bother him in the least. He was pleased.

"Ja ne, talk to you soon then." Fuji smiled at the man before departing into the apartment complex. He looked back seeing Tezuka's retreating figure, and he couldn't help but feel somehow unsatisfied.

He entered his apartment and saw that the lights were on. 'Guess Yukimura is back' he thought before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was grateful he shared an apartment with Yukimura, they had been roommates for five years now and he was use to his presence already.

"Syuu-chan, you're back!" Yukimura embraced Fuji smiling happily.

"I guess it's safe to assume that your date with Sanada went well." Fuji mused.

"It did. I guess it's safe to assume your _date_ with Tezuka also went well, ne. You're so bold Syuu-chan I saw how you were touching his chest in the park. What else did you guys do?" Yukimura asked laughing noticing his best friend blush.

Fuji glared at Yukimura. "Nothing happened. What about you? I saw how you guys were practically eating each other's mouth out, ne Seii-chan." Fuji beamed back with an equally wide smile after seeing Yukimura blush. "Saa, so you two really did kiss. Ne Seii-chan isn't that bold of you. After knowing the guy for a year you decided to kiss him, how cute."

"Hai, Hai you win Syuu-chan." Yukimura sighed confronting Fuji wasn't good for his health. "So nothing happened between you two. Well from the looks of it something will happen soon enough."

Fuji sat at the couch in their living room, Yukimura following him. "Ne, Yukimura, we all deserve a second chance at love don't we?" Fuji asked with a serious expression.

"Yes, especially you. And I think you will find what you need with Tezuka." Yukimura gave him a comforting smile.

"Saa...it's too soon to talk about love, especially with Tezuka. But who knows, it's up to destiny to decide."

"I think you've already decided though." Yukimura said with a light chuckle.

"Ne, Seii-chan stoic man are different aren't they." Fuji laughed, Yukimura nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are."

----

Atobe roamed through the streets. It was already late but he was too restless to go back to his apartment. He decided to go to a bar he was far too familiar with. Entering the bar he noticed how full it was. It was Friday night after all. He saw a familiar young man suddenly walking towards him.

"Hello, Atobe-san. Shishido-san has been waiting for your arrival, he's in his office right now." The tall boy said politely.

"Aah, Ohtori. Thank you." The gray haired man answered.

Atobe walked through the main hall of the bar until he came t the door of Shishido's office.

"Shishido, you said you had something important to tell me. It better be, I am a very busy man." Atobe said in a demanding voice.

"Hai, hai stop being such an arrogant bastard. Sit down. You might like what I need to tell you." A man with beautiful long brown hair replied.

Atobe sat down across from Shishido, suddenly curious. "Fine, do tell what you find so important that you can't say by phone." Atobe said.

"I saw Jirou. He was here with Oshitari yesterday."

Atobe was too shock to speak, he was sure Oshitari told him he would be in Tokyo in a week , that meant he would have arrived on Wednesday. 'What the hell is going on' he thought.

"I heard that his father passed away; he came as soon as he heard. I'm sure you are aware that he hasn't been in Tokyo for four years now." Shishido answered as if knowing what Atobe was thinking.

"Oh, Yuushi didn't tell me that." was all Atobe could utter.

"Yes well I think even Oshitari didn't know what happened. I only told you so that you can fix things with Jirou. I know I'm not the first one to say it but don't screw up again you narcissistic bastard. You know you love him so go after him already."

"Shishido, do you really think you should be giving me any advice about love. When you yourself are in an unrequited love. Although I'm pretty sure Ohtori feels the same way, yet you are still a coward to admit to your feelings. I advice you to refrain yourself from speaking of others when you yourself are worst off." Slightly irritated Atobe stood up from his seat, leaving a speechless Shishido with his thoughts. "Although I must thank you, your information is of much value to me."

"Arrogant bastard." Shishido grunted at Atobe's retreating form.

"Jirou you won't be running away this time, neither of us will." Atobe said in amusement with a smile on his face.

**TBC**-

**Gloxinia: **Love at first sight ( I know cheesy, but hey it makes sense)

-So this was chapter 4 all my chapters will be pretty long now yay!...enjoy the fluffness because there will be drama in chapters to come. The silver pair will have their own chapter soon do not worry. For those wondering Shishido is the bar owner, Ohtori is the bartender that works their. Yes the mysterious man has finally been revealed. Heh heh.*Gives coookie to those who guessed it*

**Next Chapter**-Fuji's memories of highschool and college with Yukimura. The Golden Pair makes an appearance.


	5. Anemone

1**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or any of it's characters. Just Yamada XD.

**A/N:** thank you so much for all the reviews I would have replied to all, but my phone does not allow me to gomen ...again sorry for the grammatical errors, its mainly because my first drafts were written in Spanish and French, but I translated them to English because of my best friend, English is not my forte... so yeah please have mercy XD...so this is basically Fuji's memories I'm still not satisfied with the format of his flashback, but well I didn't know any other way to write it....Enjoy!!!

Fuji looked out his bedroom window seeking for answers he believed he would find by gazing at the clear night sky. His sister had always told him to look for the sky when he found no answers to his questions or was confused. But he had found none. He had woken up an hour ago quite startled at what he dreamt about and was still too flustered to go back to sleep. He still had no clue as to why he had that dream, a dream he hadn't had for years, till now.

He couldn't help but feel that talking to Tezuka the night before caused him to reopen the wounds he thought he had concealed deep in his heart not too long ago. The memories he had once fought to forget were now coming back to him unwillingly. Thinking about that person still caused his heart pain. Pain that had taken years to heal.

Walking to his night stand he opened the small drawer, rustling through the many picturers and papers inside he pulled out a small package. Tossing the package to his bed he debated on whether to take out its contents or not. He had promised Yukimura he burned all that was inside, but that was years ago and at that time he couldn't bring himself to do so, believing that if he did he would forget all about his past and _him_. He laughed at himself knowing fully well that that was what he was suppose to do forget, but he never could.

He gave in to his heart and looked inside the package. Smiling while rustling through the worn out pictures of his friends and he during their high school and college years. He soon regretted doing so when he saw the next picture. Although the picture had been six years old he could still make out the face of the handsome man smiling back at him; the first man he had fallen in love with. All his memories soon resurfaced his mind, and soon pictures of when it all started came to mind.

_Fuji stood in the middle of the crowd, smiling at no one in particular. Today was his first day in high school, a new chapter in his life as his sister had reminded him when she realized his disinterest in attending high school. Although his ears were listening to the student giving a speech at the podium, his eyes had wandered around the familiar faces in the crowd of first years. He noticed how everyone seemed different as to when they were in middle school, but appearances lie. He knew that everyone was the same person they were a year ago deep inside._

_He was grateful that he was in the same class as his two close friends Eiji and Oishi. They were still as inseparable as they were back in middle school. But being as observant as he was he noticed the different gaze they gave each other, those gazes told him that their relationship had developed into something more than friendship. He was happy for them, indeed it was time; it had taken them two years to openly admit their feelings, far too long in Fuji's eyes._

_He hadn't found much amusement in school. He had only found joy when being a witness to Eiji's little outburst. The red head would blush madly whenever Fuji had mentioned the words 'kiss' or 'sex'. He was always at the receiving end of Fuji's sadistic nature, something he wasn't so proud to admit much to the brown haired boys' amusement._

_The rest of his first year went by far too quickly and nonchalant. He followed the same routine everyday, go to class, eat lunch with Eiji and Oishi at the rooftop, and at times walk together whenever the couple didn't have their famous dates._

_The beginning of his second year was rather dull. He had already become accustom to seeing the same faces everyday. He already knew all the materials in all his classes, he didn't so much as bother to pay attention in class only showing little interest whenever a teacher called on him, which they soon stopped after learning that the boy knew the material far too well. During class he would spend his time gazing out the window, admiring the blossoming flowers that seemed to change everyday. _

_Sometimes he would see a pale blue haired boy tending to the flowers. He had come to learn that the boy was well known throughout the school. All the girls in school seemed to be fond of him and the boys seemed to take interest in him even though he was in fact a boy, although with his features he could have easily passed as a girl. Fuji himself knew that feeling far too well, people had often confused his gender, much to his frustration._

_Yukimura Seiichi was the boy's name. During his time in school Fuji had come to learn that the school had been divided into two types, those who stood out and those who didn't. Yukimura Seiichi seemed to fall into the former, even though it was only his looks that seemed to stood out. He soon became friends with the boy when one day three senpais, who seemed rather large, dragged him into a secluded classroom. Fuji followed them quickly, but was perplexed at the scene he saw before his eyes. The three larger senpais were knocked down unconscious on the floor with a smiling Yukimura standing by. _

"_So you're use to this." Fuji asked with the same smile on his face. Yukimura looked up to face the brown haired boy. "Unfortunately, yes." He replied. "I take it we're comrades in this game, ne?" He stated with a smile. "I guess so." Fuji replied quiet curious as to what else the mysterious boy hid beneath his mask._

_The two soon became fast friends sharing many things in common. During their time together Fuji had learned two things about Yukimura: one being that he didn't really associate much with others. They were both different and similar in that aspect. While Fuji was easy to approach he never revealed his true self always building a barrier between himself and others. Yukimura on the other hand, did put distance between himself and others but it didn't seem as if he had build much of a barrier around himself others knew that it was wise to keep their distance from him. He had also come to learned that Yukimura's love for nature came from his mother. His mother owned a flower garden that she tended to everyday with Yukimura's help. Even after she passed away his love for the flowers he raised did not fade._

_During his third year the two had already become best friends and were always found on school grounds together. Fuji had also become fond of flowers with Yukimura around. The latter always told him about the different meanings about flowers and their many origins. He never really paid much attention to them, they were just there. But soon he found a fascination in taking pictures of the flowers he saw everyday at school._

_He had decided to join the photography club but much to his disappointment Yukimura couldn't join him; the blue haired boy had found a part time job at a flower shop. But that hadn't stopped him from joining the club. When he entered the club room he found there was no one in the room except for a tall blonde haired man, smoking a cigarette, which seemed to be his tenth or so considering the amount on the ash tray beside him. The blond haired man noticed Fuji._

"_What can I help you with?" he asked rather harshly. "I'm here to join the club." Fuji answered with a smile. The taller man stared down at Fuji as if examining him. Finally speaking up, "Welcome you're the only member."_

_On week had passed since he joined the photography club. He learned that the tall blonde man was Yamada-sensei, the club advisor; he was apparently chosen due to his experience with photography. They never spoke much, Yamada only taught him how to use a camera and the many techniques in handling one._

_Throughout the month he spent in the clubroom Fuji had grasped that Yamada was a laid-back guy doing things at his own paced, not caring to follow rules. When asked why he decided to be a teacher he merely answered that it was easy and good pay._

_Being the only member of the club had many advantages, he was able to spend more time with Yamada something he had come to enjoy. He never understood why but it during his time with Yamada he felt at easy. Sometimes revealing facts about himself that on one else knew, every time he did Yamada would listen to him and seemed content. They would occasionally go outside and take pictures of the beauty that nature was. Yamada had even driven them to photography expositions at times, he said they needed to do something related with photography instead of spending their days talking endlessly. During those times Fuji had found himself staring at Yamada rather than the displays. _

_Fuji had always been on guard, but one day Yamada had caught him completely off guard asking him why he always smiled, Fuji didn't really now how to answer because noone had asked him such a question, so he answered honestly, "Because that's what everyone is use to seeing, me smiling." He responded with a smile. Yamada stood in front of him with a serious gaze and asked him what he wanted. Fuji hesitated to answer shifting his gaze to meet that of Yamada's he answered honestly once again, "I want you to kiss me." With that said the taller man leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Is that all you want?" He said with a smirk. Fuji smirked, they both knew the answer to that._

_Months had passed, and they still withheld the relationship they had created. There were no rules, they weren't really lovers, they just liked being together. Though neither said the three words they both wanted to hear they knew what they felt, and that feeling was unchangeable, at least to Fuji. But he already knew what Yamada felt for him every time he gazed into his eyes and that was all he needed._

_They both knew how risky the relationship was, not only was there a eight year gap between the two, but they were also both males and had a student-teacher relationship. They couldn't always meet up to spend time together. Instead they enjoyed the stolen kisses and the touching of their skin together in secluded classrooms and in Yamada's apartment where he spent most of the weekends at, telling his parents he was over at Yukimuras'. They hadn't got farther than kisses and touches Yamada wanted to wait until Fuji graduated from school. It was their small compromise._

_Only one person had known of their relationship and that was Yukimura. He had discovered them making out in a classroom through the window while he was gardening. He hadn't questioned Fuji, just warned him of the consequences. Fuji was grateful for that and revealed to Yukimura that he loved Yamada, and knew that the latter felt the same way towards him._

_There was only one month left for graduation, and Fuji couldn't be any happier. But his moment of bliss was soon disappeared. He was walking down the hallway with Yukimura to the clubroom, searching for his forgotten camera. There were no club activities that day although he was disappointed that he hadn't seen Yamada the whole day, it just meant that he could spend the night over at Yamadas'. Once he had grabbed his camera he was ready to leave, Yukimura joining him. Walking down the exit they both heard students talking about Yamada. _

"_Oi! did you hear about Yamada-sensei. I heard he quit." Fuji's heart stopped beating, he paused, entering the classroom he glared at the speaker, "What did you just say?" he asked rather flustered. "Ah, Fuji-kun I was talking about Yamada-sensei apparently he quit because he found a job abroad that paid well. I heard the other senseis' talking about it this morning." Fuji felt as if his heart had shattered and dashed out the room. Seeking for answers he decided to go to Yamada's apartment, he was running too quickly and never noticed Yukimura yelling after him. Once he reached Yamada's apartment he paused in front of the door searching for the spare key he had given him. _

_Once he entered the apartment he found it completely empty. All he saw was a letter apparently addressed to him. He read it, tears were instantly strolling down his face. He dropped the letter and curled down into a ball in the farthest corner of the apartment. Tears still strolling down his face he glanced around the apartment still sensing Yamada's presence and scent. He stared blankly ahead at nothing, all he saw was emptiness the same way his heart was at the moment, empty._

_He waited days, weeks, and months for news from Yamada but he never visited nor bothered to call. Yukimura tried comforting him but proved unsuccessful. After a year of waiting he had decided it was enough, it was time to move on. He was already going into his second year at university he had found new friends and still had Yukimura by his side, both shared an apartment. During time he had already forgotten about Yamada and only seemed to remember him when picking up a camera, which he soon gave up much to his professors disappointment who thought he had great potential._

_He tried to leave the past as it was just the past, and just think about the present and his future. The only thing he hadn't regretted was falling in love with Yamada, because with him he had spent the best moments of his life, and he would never regret being happy with him even if he was the cause of his pain for years. That was all Yamada was his first love and that's the way it was going to stay. He didn't believe in second chances at love, you can't give out your heart to two different people, only one can hold your real heart._

The beaming light entering Fuji's room had woken him up. He didn't realize when he fell asleep, pictures still surrounding his bed. Glancing at his clock he noticed how late it had been it was Sunday today which meant that there would be many customers at the shop today. Getting up from the bed he headed to the bathroom to get dressed. He came to a decision last night; in order to forget, and leave everything in the past he had to get rid of everything that reminded him of it. Collecting all the pictures into a pile, he lit them on fire and washed how everything soon faded into nothing but ash.

"There _**are**_ second chances."

-----

Yukimura had decided to open the shop a few minutes late. He was making some last minute arrangements when two men walked through the door.

"Hoi, Hoi Kikumaru Eiji is back!" A red head said excitedly rushing to embrace Yukimura in a tight hug. "Yuki-chan I missed you it's been two months, too long. You missed me right." Yukimura chuckled 'Hai hai, of course Eiji, it's good to have you back."

The red head smiled searching the shop for a brown haired man. "Ano...where's Fujiko-chan?"

"Ah, I left him sleeping, he seemed tired ." Yukimura responded smiling, noticing the taller man by the door. "Oishi it's good to see you again."

"Ah, thank you it's great to be back." the green eyed man replied smiling sweetly.

The three sat at the coffee table in the back room of the flower shop, enjoying a cup of tea exchanging questions of their well being and such. Yukimura was truly happy, he had missed his friends greatly and it was great having them back "So how was Hokkaido?" He asked.

" It was beautiful, you should have come with us Yuki-chan, okasan wanted to see you and Fujiko again." The red head replied with a small pout.

Yukimura chuckled softly, "If we did that who would tend to the shop."

"We brought back pictures and souvenirs for you and Fuji. Eiji's sister drove us to the exhibit of a well known photographer." Oishi grabbed something two envelops from his bag. "Apparently the photographer is having an exhibit here too, in fact the location is near by. He gave Eiji and I four invitations hoping we would attend. You guys should come to, it's next month."

Yukimura looked at the envelops and read the name which seemed awfully familiar. "Ano...Oishi do you know this person?" he asked slightly confused.

"Of course Yuki-chan! You do too." The red head said excitedly.

"What Eiji means to say is that you've probably forgotten about him but we knew him a couple of years back. I'm not sure if you remember though, back in high school I believe he was the photography's club advisor back in high school. Yamada-sensei" Yukimura's eyes widened hearing the name he thought he never would again. Oishi stared, puzzled at Yukimura's expression. "He seemed to have recognized us. He even asked about Fuji. I told him he was doing fine. It was odd though; he looked sad at the mention of Fuji. But he asked us to give him an invitation. So if you can please pass it on to him." Oishi continued still staring at Yukimura's disoriented face.

"Is everything alright Yuki-chan, you look kinda pale." Eiji asked concerned.

Yukimura was still trying to register what he had just heard. But he knew he couldn't tell Fuji, not after all the time it took for him to completely heal and forget about Yamada. He made up his mind. Staring at both Eiji and Oishi with a serious expression he tried warning them. "Eiji, Oishi please don't tell Fuji what you just told me about Yamada-sensei, okay."

The two were confused but they knew not to question Yukimura with the expression he had on his face. They merely nodded.

-----

"Yuushi I demand to know about Jirou's whereabouts. I know you know where he is, Shishido told me he saw the two of you together." Atobe demanded angrily.

"Keigo for the last time I do not know where he is. I only had a drink with him once. He didn't tell me which hotel he was going to be staying in he knew I would have told you." Oshitari responded with a sigh. Atobe had called him much too early, and had been doing so for the past few days. He was getting tired of the situation.

"Fine. I hope you are pleased in knowing that you were of no help to me." With that he hung up not waiting for a reply.

"So Jirou that's the game you're playing, you won't show your face to me. You're waiting for me to chase you. Just know I always get what I want." Atobe smirked, he wouldn't loose twice in this game.

**TBC**-

-**Anemone:** Refusal and Abandonment, Forsaken

-so yeah that was Fuji's first love there will be more scenes in later chapters about his past, as well as Yukimuras'. Okay so the next chapter is chapter 5.5 a side story of the Golden Pair, I still don't know if I should post it, it's up to you to decided. If I do I will post two chapters(their side story is shorter than the Dirty and Silver pair, you'll see why)

There is a reason for this chapter *hint hint*

**Next chapter**-Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair fluff. Atobe meets Jirou, what will happen?


	6. Carnation, White

**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews they are much loved XD...sorry for the slow update I have SAT's arghhh...I tried posting chapter 5.5 but somehow it doesn't show the file so yea I'll try uploading it some other time. The chapter is not crucial to the main stories plot development, it's just a side story. Anyway hope you enjoy the small fluffiness drama ahead in further chapters...enjoy!!!!

Brown hair peeked from under the covers as a tall form began to shift from underneath. Tezuka rose from his head, slender fingers running themselves through messy brown locks. Steadily walking towards the bathroom he turned on the shower head; soon the running water from the shower head eased the pain in his joints. After sleeping for what seemed to be the whole day his body had become sore. He was grateful that there was no need for him to report to work, besides he assumed that after what happened last night Atobe wouldn't enjoy seeing either he or Sanada. Their meeting last night had turned into an Atobe support group, he never would have realized that Atobe Keigo, the company president, could not hold his liquor, what with all the parties he attended and whatnot.

Atobe had insisted for the three to discuss the company's future over at a bar, one which the silver head was oddly familiar with. After a few drinks the topic had changed from changing markets, to Atobe flaunting over someone named Jirou. From what Sanada had told him he learned that the man called Jirou, was an important person to Atobe, _'but the arrogant bastard messed things up' _was what Sanada told him. Although he enjoyed witnessing Atobe in a drunkard state he learned what a chore it was to drive the silver haired man home.

Walking over to his night stand he reached for his glasses and put them on. Gazing out the window he noticed the rustling of the leaves and the dry clear sky. A ray of sunlight beamed through his curtains and he soon took note that it was already mid November. The change in season reminded him of a familiar brown haired man.

He had already come to know Fuji for well over a month. After their first meeting they had a silent agreement of meeting at least twice a week. Fuji had always initiated the meeting through an email, it was still a mystery to him as to how Fuji was able to obtain his number but something told him Atobe had to do with it. He always enjoyed Fuji's company, they usually met for tea at a nearby café, during his lunch break. Fuji had always made sure he returned back to work on time, much to the bespectacled man's disappointment. The time he had spent with Fuji although enjoyable, was much too short.

He knew it was foolish to deny the developing feelings he had for the brown haired man. He knew that what he felt for Fuji was different; he had never experienced such a feeling. Just seeing the smaller man was enough to make his day. Although he knew all this, he was still conflicted with thoughts of what Fuji might feel for him. It didn't help that he hadn't see him for the past few days, it had already been two weeks since their last meeting and he hadn't heard from Fuji yet. Of course he could have been busy with the shop but that had never stopped him from calling in to just say hi or a simple goodnight.

Needless to say it was rather embarrassing to openly admit that he felt a sort of emptiness inside in not being able to see Fuji's smile. He had already learned many things about the brown haired man. He discerned that Fuji had insecurities but never showed them, he was glad that he had opened up to him through their conversations and came to learn that the more they talked the more he understood the brown haired man.

Tezuka walked over to his night stand and grabbed his cell phone.

'It's my turn to take the initiative,' he thought to himself.

------

"Ne Fuji, Eiji and Oishi asked if we can meet them tomorrow afternoon, are you free?" Yukimura asked while tending to some plants by the display window.

"Hmm...I am, even if I wasn't Eiji would probably beg me to go anyway," Fuji chuckled while looking through his photo album, something he hadn't done in a long time. He suddenly heard his cell phone ring, he wasn't expecting any calls today and was quite surprised by the name displayed on the screen. Flipping the phone open he smiled at the message, _'Are you free tonight?' _quickly replying yes, he waited for Tezuka to answer back. He hadn't expected Tezuka to contact him, he was the one that always initiated their 'meetings'. He really had missed seeing Tezuka's face, but he had much to do in the flower shop.

"You look happy," Yukimura said while walking towards Fuji.

"Ah, Tezuka asked if I was free for tonight."

"I take it you replied with a yes," the blue haired man said with a smile.

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

Fuji's smile widened when he read Tezuka's reply, _'Great, is it okay if we meet at the café in an hour?'_ of course he didn't even have to think it over, _'Hai, it's a date'_ he replied back hoping he hadn't scared Tezuka with his boldness yet deep inside he wish he could have seen his expression while reading the message.

"Saa...I thought you had a date with Sanada today?" Fuji asked while turning to look over at Yukimura. He had noticed how strange he was acting these past few weeks, but every time he asked the blue haired man assured him that everything was fine. Although he knew better he just hoped that things were working out with Sanada, he'd hate to have to comfort another heartbroken Yukimura it was much worst then when he himself went through his first heartbreak.

"I do, he hasn't gotten off of work yet," the blue haired man replied with a soft smile_._

"Saa...I see." Fuji diverted his eyes back to his cell phone staring at the screen, _'Hai, it's a date' _he couldn't believe that Tezuka had actually answered back so boldly. Pleased with himself he rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Ne Seii-chan have fun at your date,"

"Ah, you too," Yukimura softly chuckled.

----

One word that could sum up what Tezuka felt at the moment was bewilderment. He had acted impetuously just an hour ago, all he knew was that he wanted to see Fuji again, that much was understandable. But he still could not comprehend why he had so eagerly replied that yes, their meeting was in fact a date. It never crossed his mind that Fuji could have been joking, but that was it, after giving it much thought he knew that Fuji wouldn't joke about something so serious. He had already been anxious to meet the other man.

Given the situation he was grateful he had contacted Fuji, they were both enjoying a pleasant meal at the café they had both become familiar with. He never really enjoyed going to cafes much, but after much of Fuji's insistence he gave in, soon it was where both had enjoyed each others company throughout the afternoon. The café itself had a sense of familiarity, it seemed to him that Fuji was a regular customer; all the waiters seemed to know him.

"Tezuka I'm glad you contacted me, I'm having a great time," Fuji said with a sweet smile.

"Aah, me too."

Fuji glanced around the café noticing how soon the place had become packed. He had wanted to talk to Tezuka quietly not surrounded by such clamorous sound. Noticing the discomfort look in Fuji's expression Tezuka abruptly rose to his feet. Fuji looked up at Tezuka slightly bewildered.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," he said rather sternly.

Fuji smiled, pleased that Tezuka had understood him. "So where shall we go?" Fuji asked facing Tezuka.

"Ah, my apartment," he replied bluntly.

Fuji leaned closer to Tezuka quite taken aback that the expression on the bespectacled man's face had not change. "My, my Tezuka I didn't think you acted so fast," Fuji said with a wide smile.

Tezuka froze on his step and finally registered what he had just said, and realized how Fuji could have taken it another way, before he could take back his words he found himself being dragged out the door by Fuji.

"Saa...we should get going Tezuka."

------

"Genichiro you really didn't have to cook for the both of us."

"Ah, but it's a change from eating out at restaurants all the time," the taller man replied with a smile.

"Hn it is, you have a lovely place too," the blue haired man said while gazing around the room. He had never been to Sanada's apartment before but was glad when the latter had invited him over to have dinner. He couldn't pass down an invitation to eat one of Sanada's dishes, he hadn't even known that the taller man could cook so well. That was something he came to realize over the past month, Sanada was a man of surprises.

"Aah, it helps when you live by yourself_."_

Yukimura shifted into his seat, both men were seated in the living room watching a program neither were really interested in, all he really payed much attention to was the warmth Sanada's body was giving him. Leaning closer into Sanada's arm he looked up to face the taller man.

"It does but it must be lonely living in such a big apartment by yourself_,_" Yukimura said while gazing into Sanada's brown eyes_, _every time he did he found that Sanada could see all of him, both the inside and out.

"Aah, it is...," Sanada paused and stared deeply into Yukimura's eyes, "but you're here right now." Both turned a slight shade of pink. Yukimura tilted his head up and captured Sanada's lips into a soft warm kiss. Breaking away from the kiss he stared longingly at Sanada before averting his eyes towards the TV.

"Seiichi is something wrong?" Sanada asked slightly concerned.

"No...why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you've seemed jittery for the past few days, is something going on?"

Yukimura had no way to answer Sanada, he truly was acting odd and even Fuji had come to notice. He still had no idea whether or not he should have informed Fuji about Yamada's whereabouts. A part of him told him not to because he knew that Fuji was trying to move on and seemed happy being with Tezuka, but deep inside he knew that if he didn't tell his best friend the truth Fuji would most likely get angry at him. He knew he should be the first to tell him the truth, Eiji couldn't hold secrets for too long after all.

But what worried him the most was if Yamada was brave enough to appear before Fuji. Eiji and Oishi both said he was suppose to be in town later this week, they were bound to meet if Yamada really tried searching for Fuji.

"Hn....Genichiro," Yukimura paused pondering on how to ask Sanada what was on his mind, he knew it was wrong to hide something from him let alone lie but it wasn't something he could so easily tell his lover even if he wanted to, "what would you do if you hid something from a friend...something that might be important to them...but you knew would hurt them regardless?" he asked, even though he couldn't tell Sanada the truth he could at least ask for his advice.

Sanada took a moment to think about what his lover had just asked him. He knew something was going on with Yukimura, his strained expression told him so. Asking him was the only way he could know, even if he knew Yukimura wouldn't tell him unless he found it fitting to do so. Somehow he knew the question at hand had to do with Fuji, but didn't say so knowing how uncomfortable Yukimura would be if he did, instead he answered honestly.

"I think that the person should know the truth, even if it would hurt that person they would know how to handle the situation best...if you hold back too long the person might be hurt by your dishonesty..." Sanada gazed at Yukimura and noted the sadness in his eyes. "You're a great friend you'll know what you must do."

Yukimura leaned closer to Sanada's chest and sighed slightly relieved, Sanada's words put him at ease, he already knew what he had to do, Sanada's words reassured him of his decision. Glancing at his watch he realized how late it was and rose from his feet immediately missing Sanada's warmth.

"I should get going it's getting late," he said with hesitation, he didn't want to leave but knew he had to.

Sanada reached for the blue haired man's wrist firmly grasping it in his hand, Yukimura stared at Sanada's hand slightly startled. "Don't go....stay with me tonight," the taller of the two said in a low whisper that ran shivers up Yukimura's spine.

Yukimura walked closer to Sanada closing the gap between the two and tightly embraced the taller man. Yukimura gazed once more into Sanada's eyes and captured the man's lips once again, Sanada began to respond and placed his hands loosely around the smaller man's thin waist, hooking his hips and allowing his hands to rest there. A warm tongue nipped at the taller man's lower lip silently asking permission to enter, Sanada opened his mouth and granted Yukimura access. Breaking from the kiss for need of air, Yukimura glanced up and noticed the faint blush on Sanada's face.

"Remember...you asked me to stay," Yukimura said with a sly smile while dragging Sanada back to the couch, Sanada following with much bewilderment.

-----

Fuji gazed at the clear night sky. He had always loved to stare at the sky and witness the ever changing mood the sun and moon displayed at times. He would always look up at the sky at any moment he had during the day to admire the scene, but he never would have imagined that he would be gazing up at the sky from Tezuka's balcony. Somehow the image had become much clearer and admirable with Tezuka at his side. He enjoyed the bespectacled man's company, although he was a man of few words he always listened when one had to be heard.

"Ne Tezuka I'm glad I met you," he said with a soft smile featured on his face, leaning against the balcony rail.

"Aah, me too," the taller man answered honestly.

"Is that so...ne Tezuka what do you think of me?" Fuji asked, a sly and almost coy smile had grazed Fuji's features yet he still looked quite handsome.

Tezuka was quite taken aback he hadn't expected Fuji to ask him such a question. Being the composed man he was he answered honestly, "I like your company, I think you're a great person."

"Saa...is that all?" Fuji asked rather disappointed, smile still in place. He knew Tezuka wouldn't give him the answer he wanted but he had hoped the stoic man could show some affection.

Tezuka moved closer to Fuji's side, he knew fully well what Fuji had asked him and cursed himself for not answering honestly. Fuji flinched at the sudden closeness of their bodies, opening his eyes when he noticed Tezuka inching closer to him; Tezuka gazed into the clear cerulean orbs and almost lost himself to the glazing eyes.

"I like you..." said Tezuka in a low voice barely audible.

Fuji froze, he was too stunned to speak having Tezuka so close to him, he could barely breathe. His heart began to beat quickly at Tezuka's confession and before he knew it his body reacted quicker than his mind.

He held Tezuka's face firmly in place before softly covering Tezuka's lips with his own. The pressure was minimal, Tezuka noted the sweet taste ofFuji's lips, and soon found himself responding to the kiss that sent his heart fluttering away. Fuji's tongue soon demanded for entrance which Tezuka quickly granted, their tongues joined in a slow dance for dominance.

"I like you too," Fuji whispered softly as they finally broke apart, gazing longingly at each other.

----

Atobe Keigo rose from his bed slightly irritated that someone would knock at his door at such a god forsaken hour. He tried ignoring the ever knocking sound, cursing who ever was knocking. Knowing that the annoying sound wouldn't stop he put on his robe and walked towards the door, already deciding he would beat up whoever woke him from his deep sleep. He already had the worst hangover; silently cursing himself for drinking too much.

"Shut up! I'm coming!" he yelled irritation growing, the last of his patience was running fast and his severe headache wasn't helping him at all. Opening the door with much force he yelled at the person at the entrance, "What the hell do you want!? Do you know what ti-"

Atobe suddenly froze on his steps, eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't move an inch still registering the face of the man standing in front of him.

"J-Jirou..." he said rather nervously.

"Atobe...um can I come in," the curly haired man said. Atobe moved aside giving the smaller man entrance to his apartment. He was still to stunned to mutter a reply, and all he could register was that Jirou had called him 'Atobe', that alone awoken him from any dream he believed he was in.

Jirou sat down at the couch, Atobe had signaled him to sit at; glancing at the apartment slightly nervous, he hadn't seen Atobe for four years, and wasn't planning on doing so he only did so to please Oshitari who practically begged him to pay Atobe a visit.

"I'm glad your doing well Atobe, it's great to see you again."

Atobe's eyes softened he knew deep inside that Jirou didn't want to see him, if he did he would have done so earlier. He had a hard time focusing on his thoughts and decided to blame his severe headache and obvious hangover for the next thing he did.

He rushed to Jirou's side and embraced the curly haired man tightly, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help it seeing Jirou again after so many years made him act irrationally. Jirou flinched at the sudden contact, resisting Atobe's touch but to no avail.

"Jirou...Jirou....I missed you....you don't know how much," Atobe whispered softly into the other man's ear, still embracing him tightly as to never let go.

Jirou shoved Atobe away, "Atobe...please...I didn't come for this I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Jirou said rather flustered.

Before he could continue he was pinned against the couch; Atobe's lips were pressed against his in a powerful kiss, their teeth clacking together upon force. Jirou's eyes widened in surprise, his body wincing at the sudden force Atobe held him in and at Atobe's exploring hands which were roaming down his pants. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, Atobe kissed him harder, tongue slipping into Jirou's mouth as if he were searching for something he had lost, or never had.

Resisting the touch, Jirou forcefully shoved Atobe away, "please stop....please...the past is just that...the past," he said tears threatening to stroll down his face.

"No...it's not. Jirou these past few years I've had no one with me, you don't have to run away anymore. I'm willing to forget your betrayal, I don't care anymore. Come back to me, don't you love me?" Atobe said with a serious expression.

Jirou stared in disbelief, "I betrayed you? You never change do you," he said with a slightly raised voice, "did you even wondered why I left you...all the pain you caused me....do you think I can forget...you're still the same Atobe Keigo as ever."

Atobe stared at Jirou noticing the glint of sadness in his eyes and the tears strolling down his face. Jirou rose from his feet and rushed towards the door, Atobe tried running after but Jirou shoved him away.

"I never want to see you again!" those were the last words he heard Jirou yelled. Still in a state of bewilderment he stared at his now empty apartment in disbelief.

Jirou ran down the hallway, tears still strolling down his face ignoring the odd looks he was receiving. Suddenly stopping he looked back at the direction of Atobe's apartment.

"Baka! Of course I still love you...you're so foolish Keigo."

----

**TBC**-hope you enjoyed!!!

-**Carnation, White**- Pure Love, Sweet Love, Innocence

-the long awaited meeting between Atobe and Jirou XD, yeah there's some slight angst in their relationship. Okay so this story will be 12 chapters long not including 3 side stories (golden, dirty, silver pair) and an omake!


	7. Absinth

**Love of Flowers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** Gomen! but I lost the sidestory for the golden pair I am re writing it now and will upload it this weekend, as well as two chapters for _Quest for Love _(for those who are reading the story) Anyway I think this is my longest chapter XD for those who have asked the Adorable pair is Atobe and Jirou, Dirty Pair(Oshitari, Gakuto), Silver(Ohtori Shishido), Alpha(Sanada Yukimura) I guess I failed to say that...reviews are always loved...this chapter has a bit of angst its about adorable pair past....enjoy!!!

"Hoi, hoi! Fujiko-chan, Yuki-chan," a red head said joyfully entering the flower shop.

"Eiji. I was wondering when you would show your face today," a brown haired man appeared from the counter walking towards the red head with a smile.

"Fujiko-chan! Nyah you look so handsome. Ne, ne let me guess you're going to see that boyfriend of yours right!?" the red head exclaimed while pouncing onto Fuji.

"How did you know about that?" Fuji asked, smile still present.

"Yuki-chan told me. But isn't that great it's been so long since you went out! Ne, ne when can I meet him?" he asked innocently.

"Saa...I see Yukimura told you." Fuji glared towards Yukimura's direction who was in the corner of the shop, the blue haired man noticed the dirty look he was receiving and merely smiled back at Fuji with amusement. "Ne, Eiji you can meet him soon enough but really I just started going out with Tezuka."

"Nani? But Yuki-chan told me you guys were in love already," the red head exclaimed with a pout.

Fuji glared at Yukimura's direction and could tell that the blue haired man was enjoying this. "Saa...Eiji it's only been two weeks...besides Yukimura's the one in love," he said rather amused at Yukimura's reaction.

"Nani?! Yuki-chan's already in love with Sanada. Nyah! But I already met him...he's really scary," the red head shivered to as if to prove his point.

"Eiji!" Yukimura said in a warning voice.

"Hai, hai just kidding Yuki-chan."

"Saa...Eiji where's your husband?" Fuji asked with a grin.

"H-husband?" the red asked rather confused.

"Well you and Oishi have been together for a long time and you both act like husband and wife. It's actually rather cute."

"Fujiko-chan!!" the red yelled. He always disliked being at the receiving end of Fuji's cruel jokes. Suddenly noticing his lover walk into the shop he ran towards Oishi and clung to his arm," Shuichiro! Fujiko-chan's teasing me again!"

Oishi embraced his lover in an attempt to comfort the red head, he knew visiting Fuji and Yukimura wasn't a great idea but the red head insisted they go see their best friends and he could never deny Eiji especially when the red head was on the verge of tears.

"Fuji please stop teasing Eiji. I'm the one that always has to comfort him at night whenever you do."

"Saa...I knew Eiji was a little kitten in bed, he seems like the type, ne Seii-chan?" Fuji said with a rather sadistic smile.

"Fuji!"

F-Fujiko-chan!" Both man shouted at the same time turning beet red. Yukimura walked towards the three deciding to engage in the conversation which he thought was truly entertaining,

"Of course he is. But you know I think Oishi's the one that's a wild cat. It's a wonder that our little kitten hasn't gotten completely devoured yet, it's rather surprising that Eiji could even stand up straight, ne Syuu-chan?" Yukimura's smile widened when he saw both man nearly faint at his comment, and noticed how neither uttered a word afterwards.

"Saa...you win." Fuji and Yukimura both chuckled, it was always amusing teasing the cute couple.

"We're closing the shop soon you guys, but you could always come upstairs for some tea if you would like."

"Okay...but no more teasing," the red head said rather hesitantly.

Yukimura chuckled, "I promise."

"You guys will have to enjoy tea without me, I have to be somewhere right now," the brown haired man said smiling apologetically.

"Hn. Have fun."

------

Yukimura stared at his tea cup in silence he still had an issue to deal with and didn't know how to go about it. Seeing Oishi and Eiji reminded him of that, though he had tried ignoring the issue altogether.

"Yukimura." Yukimura was traced out of his thoughts when he heard Oishi's voice, noticing the serious tone.

"There's a reason for our visit, we recently saw Yamada-sensei," Yukimura stared with widened eyes he knew it was bound to happen, that one of them would see him but he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon, "we were going to tell you soon...but we didn't know what to do since you told us not to tell Fuji."

"What did he say?"

"The same thing as last time, he asked for Fuji's whereabouts, but we didn't tell him."

"He said he really wanted to see Fujiko-chan he was really sad," the red head said with a sad expression.

"I see." Yukimura had no words to deliver he didn't know what to make of the situation, but he new waiting any longer would result in conflict.

"Yukimura, I know it's not my place to say this, but I think those two should settle this on their own. They were together once they should know what to do," the dark haired man said rather firmly.

Yukimura stared at Oishi in disbelief. "You knew?" he asked though deep inside he had a feeling that both men knew.

"Hai."

"Yuki-chan we always knew. Fuji always seemed to be really close to Yamada-sensei, it was only after he left that we realized their relationship. We were worried but we didn't know what to do, gomen...I still regret not being able to be there for Fuji and he always was there for me when I needed him." Oishi embraced Eiji tightly noticing the tears that were threatening to burst from the red head's eyes.

"Eiji...it's okay. I know Fuji knew that you were worried that's why he didn't say anything." Yukimura stood from his seat, "Gomen, but I have to go somewhere right now...it's important," he said apologetically.

"We understand." Oishi said with a soft smile.

"Arigatou."

-----

Fuji entered the apartment complex, he still remembered the way to Tezuka's apartment from the last time he was there. He was already excited that Tezuka had invited him over earlier in the day and was rather touch that Tezuka wanted to spend his day off with him. The past two weeks had been blissful for both, he had seen Tezuka more times then not and always had a great time.

He already knew he liked Tezuka but over the course of time he had come to understand that what he felt for the bespectacled man was deeper than mere attraction. There was only one thing he was afraid of in their relationship; falling in love with Tezuka too quickly. He didn't need to ask to know that this was the first time Tezuka had a relationship with a man it was rather obvious actually, he couldn't help but feel that maybe all Tezuka really wanted was to experience something he never had before and if that really was the case his heart would shatter once more because what he felt for Tezuka grew stronger every day.

Finally finding himself in front of Tezuka's apartment he knocked on the door waiting for the taller man to answer. In a matter of seconds Fuji found himself face to face with Tezuka his heart beating faster than ever which always happened when he was in the presence of the bespectacled man.

"Fuji." Tezuka greeted with a smile, moving aside to allow the other man to enter.

"Tezuka, I brought over dinner if that's okay with you."

"Aah, arigatou."

Tezuka led the way to the kitchen and watched Fuji prepare dinner for the both, his eyes unconsciously following the brown haired man's every move.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you don't mind preparing the salad," the brown haired man responded with a smile.

One thing Tezuka had no skill with was cooking; he always ate out with his colleagues or bought a bento at the market down the corner, which he thought was a result of eating his mother's home-made cooking for seventeen years. He never seemed to care for luxurious meals and was quite satisfied with just eating curry, the only decent meal he could cook which after two weeks of eating started to taste moderately bland.

But salad he could definitely handle, slicing a few vegetables here and there didn't seem so difficult. Of course the salad wouldn't have proven to be a hard task to accomplish if it wasn't for his constant staring of Fuji who seemed to glow in the sunlight that beamed through the kitchen light. Fuji's beauty was the only thing that could ever distract him from his tasks.

Tezuka winced from pain when he accidentally cut his finger with the knife.

"Tezuka! You're bleeding!" Fuji rushed to get a paper towel in order to ease Tezuka's pain, and was startled in noticing that his finger was gushing out a lot of blood. He placed his hands on top of Tezuka's in order to soothe the pain. "Gomen Tezuka, I shouldn't have asked you to help," he said sadly.

"It's ok, it's not painful." Tezuka reassured placing his hands over Fuji's, feeling the warmth the slender fingers were emitting.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka and saw the smile on the latter's face, finding himself staring into the hazel eyes that glimmered brilliantly. Suddenly strong hands closed over his upper arms and lifted him up onto the counter, he gave Tezuka a startled, questioning look, just before the bespectacled man bent over and his mouth closed over the smaller man's in a deep, passionate kiss. In a matter of seconds his mouth slightly open, as a tongue lazed into it and began to lave over all of the surfaces within.

When they broke away from the kiss, Fuji stared up at Tezuka with dazed, cerulean gleaming eyes, cheeks stained with a shade of pink

"Ne, Tezuka I think we should eat now before our dinner gets cold," Fuji said with a sly smile.

"Aah."

----

Jirou laid on his bed reminiscing what happened two weeks ago with Atobe. He knew he had to talk to Atobe again and clear things up with him, they didn't get to talk much the last time they met. But he knew that he just wanted to see Atobe again, calling to mind the kiss he had receive from the latter. The kisses and gentle touches he had miss for al those years and could never forget even if he tried. Just thinking about Atobe brought back painful memories and feelings he had long ago sealed tight...

"_Ne, Keigo is it true you're going out with Honda-san?" the golden haired boy asked Atobe while he laid down on his bed his head on Atobe's lap whom was reading a book about scientific theories._

"_Jirou you shouldn't believe all those rumors," the silver haired boy said not looking up from his reading._

"_I know, but is it true."_

_Atobe glanced up and placed his book by his side and glanced down at Jirou, "No Jirou, it's not true. Why do you insist on asking. Are you jealous?"_

_Jirou's body shifted lightly he hadn't expected that answer, but indeed he was jealous. Why wouldn't he be when the boy he has loved for the last six years was always dating a different girl everyday. He had known Atobe Keigo since middle school when Atobe transferred into his class during second year. Everyone was immediately enamored by the boy, who proved to be the smartest in the class as well as the richest. The latter was the reason why many girls and boys alike flaunted over the silver haired boy, Jirou didn't pay much attention to the boy since he found his sleeping more productive then having a conversation with a new classmate who he soon noted was rather arrogant._

_It was during his last year in middle school when he actually noticed Atobe was in fact a normal person. Jirou always enjoyed his afternoon naps and found that the roof had the best scenery to easily relax into, that was when he noticed that Atobe was deep into a slumber something unlike him. Atobe noticed him but said nothing, the rest of the afternoon they enjoyed each others silent company._

_During high school they both became fast friends and soon Jirou knew most of Atobe's life and learned that although Atobe was arrogant and narcissist at times it was all mostly to place distance between himself and others. Jirou was proud to know that he had passed the boundary Atobe placed for others. It was during this time that his napping had decreased and he felt more at ease when being near Atobe._

_It was during their second year in highschool when Jirou first noticed how important Atobe's presence was in his life. When Atobe decided to go abroad for a summer program the golden haired boy felt the emptiness in his heart knowing how far Atobe was. Once Atobe returned the weight in his heart was lifted but something new occurred to him, every time he faced Atobe his heart would beat rapidly, never before had that happen. Soon he felt jealous whenever he saw Atobe with a girl. He knew Atobe always played around with different girls and never took them seriously, it just hurt him even more knowing that Atobe could be incapable of loving. Which he discovered was what he felt for the silver haired boy, love._

_Jirou knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated but even so he followed Atobe to university hoping that maybe one day Atobe would at least look at him. _

_And that's where he found himself at the moment with Atobe in his room, an air of tension surrounding them, and Atobe's still unanswered question, and he knew it was better to answer honestly and once and for all end the feelings he felt for Atobe Keigo because he knew he was going to face rejection._

'_Yes Keigo I am jealous," he answered nervously._

"_There is no reason for you to be jealous Jirou," Atobe responded gazing down into Jirou's amber eyes which were staring back at his._

_He knew he had to answer truthfully or regret it in the near future, "There is. I love you." Jirou rose from Atobe's lap and stared at Atobe who had a shocked expression. Jirou leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Atobe's lips._

_Jirou averted his eyes to the door already deciding it was best to just run away. "Gomen Keigo..."_

_Atobe stared at Jirou and noticed the sadness in the latter's eyes. "Jirou do you really love me?"_

_Jirou nodded in response and felt a gulp on his throat, "I love you Keigo, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." Atobe replied with a smile. Atobe leaned forward and grabbed Jirou into a tight embraced, feeling a warm liquid staining his shirt, "Jirou why are you crying?"_

"_B-because I'm so happy...Keigo please don't ever leave me, my life would be meaningless if you did...I love you so much," he whimpered into Atobe's shirt._

"_Hn, I won't. You'd do anything for me right?" Atobe asked with a grin on his face._

"_Of course, I'd do anything for you," Jirou replied with a sweet smile._

"_Aren't you afraid I will hurt you. Are you still willing to stay by my side if something were to happen?" Atobe asked while running his hands through Jirou's soft golden curls._

"_Yes, I don't care if you hurt me I will still stay with you forever...." he replied with a reassuring voice._

_Atobe's grin grew wider he leaned down and placed a kiss on the golden haired boy's lips, demanding for entrance which he won when Jirou parted his lips, his tongue running freely through the boy's mouth. "Good" he muttered through the kiss._

_It had been a month since Jirou confessed to Atobe and he was already at bliss knowing that his feelings were reciprocated. Atobe asked him to move in with him in his apartment which was big enough to fit two families, Jirou had immediately agreed knowing that living together meant they would have more time to spend with each other. _

_Jirou reached in his bag for his keys to the apartment. "Keigo! I'm home!" he yelled but heard no response. Walking towards their room he saw the door slightly open and peeked inside not wanting to interrupt Atobe from his work. But was mortified at what he saw before his eyes, Atobe, his boyfriend, was making love to a woman._

_He dropped his bag and stumbled backwards tears immediately strolling down his face. Everything went blank, he could only hear the sound of clothes rustling and didn't notice when the woman ran out towards the door. He didn't even notice when Atobe was standing over him._

"_Jirou I thought you said you'd be home late today," Atobe said deadpan._

"_K-K-Keigo...what was that....why did you..." No coherent words could escape Jirou's mouth, he was still too stunned to speak and didn't bother to wipe away his own tears._

"_Jirou...I told you I could hurt you," Atobe paused and leaned down to face Jirou wiping away his tears with his hands. "Jirou if you love me you would accept me as I am. I do love you Jirou, but this is how I am, I can't change that, no one can. If you can't accept this then it's best that you leave now."_

_Jirou couldn't comprehend the words that were coming out of Atobe' eyes, even after what just happened his love for the silver haired boy was still there. Something deep inside him told him he couldn't leave Atobe because if he did he would never turn back. Rising to his feet he gazed into Atobe's eyes,"Keigo I do love you, and I said I would stay with you no matter what," he said with a forced smile though it came out weakly._

"_Jirou..." Atobe leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jirou's lips._

_It had been half a year since the two were together, and Jirou felt himself fading away from reality slowly. Atobe still brought women over at night and spent most of the day with him. And all Jirou could do was withstand the treatment because even though Atobe went to women for pleasure he knew that deep down inside Atobe loved him, and only treated him as a real lover. But soon all of this meant nothing when after a year Jirou found Atobe making love with another man._

_He could always accept him making love to women, because he thought he couldn't give Atobe something they could. But seeing him with another man completely shattered his heart into a million pieces. The only thing he found strange was that he didn't cry, it seemed he lost the power to do so after crying for so many nights. Deciding that it was over that he couldn't deal with such a cruel treatment he ran away from Atobe; he packed his belongings and left without saying farewell. _

_He realized that his love for Atobe was strong because he looked over all the cruel things Atobe had done to him, but it was a matter of time till his heart completely cracked. There was no more need for Atobe's love because he would seal his heart forever and never love again...._

Jirou woke up not realizing when he had fallen asleep and realized how stained his cheeks were from the tears that were roaming free from his eyes.

"Keigo..."

-----

"Atobe-san you should really stop drinking," Ohtori pleaded, the silver haired man who was stumbling on his steps after drinking more than he could handle.

"Choutaro! What's going on out here?"

"Shishido-san! It's Atobe-san he drank too much I don't think we should let him go home by himself in this state." Ohtori said rather flustered.

"I can walk myself out. I don't need any help," Atobe said in a raised voice.

"Che, I don't want to be accused of being the one to lead _the _Atobe Keigo to his death. Just wait here," Shishido advised, when a blue haired man entered the bar glancing around as if looking for someone. Shishido walked over to the man, "Ah, Yukimura what can I do for you?"

"Hello Shishido-san. I was suppose to meet someone here but it seems like they got caught up at work..." Yukimura paused and noticed a rather drunk looking Atobe at the counter. "Ano...what is Atobe doing here?"

"He's been here every night for the past few weeks, looks like someone from his past has shown up."

"I take it you mean Jirou."

"So you know...well seems like everyone does."

"Shishido-san, Ohtori-kun you guys should go back o work I'll look after Atobe I'm suppose to meet Sanada here anyway," the blue haired man said with a smile.

"Ah, arigatou. We'll leave him to you than."

Yukimura led Atobe to a seat at the corner of the bar where there were less people so that both could converse quietly.

"Atobe...how did it go with Jirou?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask Yukimura. Does it look like it went okay." Atobe replied cooly.

"Guess not. Did you tell him everything?"

"I tried. He ran away again." Atobe took another sip form his drink.

"You just have to give it time..." Yukimura smiled softly. "Look at me and Genichiro it's thanks to you that we can be together but it took time for us to get here."

"I see, well tell me one thing Yukimura don't you think four years is enough time. Besides how do you know if what you feel for that stoic Sanada is love in just a mere two months," he responded icily.

Yukimura stared at Atobe his smile gone but with serious eyes, "Atobe I know what I feel for Genichiro and you're right it's only been two months but I know that what I feel for him is love and it's far too strong to deny."

"Let's see if it's as you say." Atobe suddenly grabbed Yukimura by the arm and pushed his body towards him clashing their lips together. Yukimura was too stunned to react and resisted the kiss shoving Atobe away but to no avail.

"Seiichi....Atobe...."

Yukimura forcefully pushed Atobe away and rushed to his feet.

"G-Genichiro...it's not wh-"

Sanada glared at both man, Yukimura shivered at the dirty look he was receiving from his lover and tried to make him understand, he leaned forward and reached for Sanada's arm, but the latter slapped his hand away.

"W-wait!" Yukimura ran towards Sanada, once outside the bar he lost sight of the man and suddenly felt tears streaming down his face.

"Genichiro..."

-----

"Tezuka you really didn't have to walk me home."

"Hn, but it's late outside and the streets are dangerous in the night," he said smiling softly.

"Saa...I guess you care a lot for me, ne?" Fuji asked tilting his head to the side smiling back at the bespectacled man.

"I do." Tezuka leaned down and placed a soft feather like kiss on Fuji's lips. The brown haired man glanced up and blushed at the sudden kiss.

"Ne Tezuka, can I ask you something."

"Hn, anything."

"Are you serious about us, because if you just want to experience what it feels like to be with a man that's not what I want. I want something serious," he said his blue eyes staring seriously at the taller man.

Tezuka gazed into Fuji's blue eyes and saw how worried of an expression he had, but he knew what he wanted and that was Fuji.

"I am serious....I love you."

"Tezuka...I love you too," the brown haired man responded with gleaming eyes. That was all he need to hear Tezuka's love for him.

Tezuka leaned down and wrapped his arms around Fuji's thin waist enclosing their bodies together into a tight embrace. He glanced down at Fuji and covered his mouth with his own, he claimed the welcoming lips with a passionate kiss, Fuji encircled his arms around Tezuka's neck and deepened the kiss. Both broke free for need of air and gazed dazzlingly into each other's eyes.

"F-Fuji..." a voice form the corridor echoed into Fuji's ears, the voice he was so familiar with but thought he had forgotten.

"Y-Y-Yamada-sensei...."

----

**TBC**

**Absinth**- Separation and Torment of Love

-well you all wanted Atobe and Jirou's past there it is, but there's more to come. I really want to add some smut in my chapters but I do not want any flamers so you decide if you want any. I've recently published a new fic, _**A Tensai's Lure (a perfect pair fic XD)**_, you can see it in my profile it's smut, smut and more smut XD. This is for reader's to get an idea of how I write smut so yea, you can read it if you want and tell me if I should add some smut in future chapters. Oh and by the way all my couples always have happy endings so don't worry.

**Next Chapter:** Yamada and Fuji meet, Sanada and Yukimura try to mend things and Atobe meets Jirou again. Also a sidestory about the Silver Pair.


End file.
